smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prisoner Of Stone/Part 6
Along the way to Chlorhydris' observatory, Vanity and Tapper told Manfred that it had been thirty years from the time that he was supposed to marry his beloved, and that his daughter was now a young woman named Priscilla, whose youth had been taken away from her and which was eventually restored with the help of Grouchy and Jokey. "Thirty years?" Manfred said, sounding as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh my, I can't believe that I was that late for the wedding, and that my daughter is all grown up. But that shouldn't matter anymore, if my beloved was still thinking of me in all this time. Oh, to think that in a few short moments, I shall be reunited with my sweet buttercup, my angel in dark blue, the woman of my dreams." "I can't believe that he is even talking about Chlorhydris like this," Sassette said to Vanity and Tapper. "I guess there is just no accounting for taste when it smurfs to some people," Vanity said. "The poor man has already smurfed through enough, knowing that he's been apart from Chlorhydris for so long, my friends," Tapper said. "We don't need to smurf him things that he doesn't need to know about." "But I thought you were the Smurf who believes in total honesty with your faith, Tapper," Sassette said. "There's a line that you must be careful not to cross when it smurfs to being honest with people, my little Sassette, and that line is when you smurf from being honest to just being excessive with your honesty," Tapper said. "The Almighty will let you know what you will need to say when it smurfs to telling the truth." Meanwhile, Chlorhydris was watching the path leading to her observatory from a window, patiently waiting for the Smurfs to return with Manfred. She had applied lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow to her face in anticipation for the moment when he would arrive when she saw the man coming up the path toward her main gate. "Here he comes!" she exclaimed, feeling her heart rush with anxiety. She went over to the mirror to look at herself one last time. "Oh dear, oh dear, I wonder if he will still love me after all this time." "That's entirely up to him when he sees you, my dear," Cupid said. "If he truly loves you, then you'll know for sure." "I wouldn't smurf your hopes up if I were you, Chlorhydris," Papa Smurf said. "After all, it's been thirty years since the two of you last smurfed each other." "Well, he'd better still love me for your sake," Chlorhydris said to Papa Smurf. "If my heart gets broken again, I will have no one else to blame but you, Cupid, and the rest of the Smurfs." Then the door opened, and Manfred stepped inside with his arms wide open. "Yoohoo, Chlorhydris," he called out. "I'm coming, my dear," Chlorhydris said, as she headed for the door, carefully stepping forward to reveal herself slowly so she wouldn't scare him off. Then she saw the man and exclaimed, "Manfred!" Manfred took a look at Chlorhydris and was surprised to see that she had gotten older since they had last seen each other. Tapper, Vanity, and Sassette didn't like the feeling that this was going to turn out to be anything but a happy reunion for the couple. But then Manfred raised up his arms and cried out, "Love muffin!" "Poopsie-woopsie!" Chlorhydris replied, and the two of them ran toward each other and embraced, giving each other a very long affectionate kiss. "Eeewwwww, I can't even look," Vanity said as he averted his eyes, not wanting to see the two sorcerers kiss. "Thank the Almighty that this moment has finally smurfed to pass for the two sorcerers," Tapper said, smiling as he watched. "Oh, Chlorhydris, you look more radiant than ever," Manfred said as soon as the kiss ended. "I can't believe that the years have made you age so well." Cupid let out a sigh of relief when he heard this. "Thank the heavens for true love finally coming through," he said with a smile. ----- With Cupid and Papa Smurf released from the cage, Chlorhydris and Manfred showed the cherub and the five Smurfs to the main gate. "And to show my gratitude and my sincerest apologies, I shall give you back your arrows," the witch said as she handed Cupid his quiver. "Oh, thank you," Cupid said gratefully. "We can only hope and pray that the two of you will smurf happily ever after, Chlorhydris," Tapper said. "For all that you suffered through the years, I think that you deserve some happiness in your life." "Only time will tell, Tapper, only time will tell," Papa Smurf said. "For now, it's time for us to return to the village." "Or what's left of it," Sassette added. "Farewell, my little blue friends," Chlorhydris said, as she and Manfred watched Cupid and the Smurfs head back into the forest. "And remember that you're all invited to the wedding," Manfred said, turning to look into the eyes of his beloved. "Oh, why should we wait any longer, my dear?" Chlorhydris said as they headed back inside the observatory. "We should start planning for the wedding at once." "Anything for you, my sweet, but first I need to sit and rest," Manfred said. "After all, I've been standing on my feet for thirty years." He went to the chair that Chlorhydris had dropped the black-heart arrows on and relaxed, not knowing what he had sat upon until he suddenly felt the effects of the arrows piercing his heart. Chlorhydris went into her old chest and pulled out the wedding dress that was stored in it. "I wonder if I could still fit into this old thing?" she asked herself as she lifted up the dress to take a good look at it. "You've got to be kidding, you fat cow!" Manfred snarled. Chlorhydris looked at Manfred and saw that his eyes were now blood red and full of hate. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last woman on the face of the earth," he added as he headed for the door. Chlorhydris saw that Manfred had sat upon the black-heart arrows she had dropped on the chair. "Oh no, my arrows!" she cried out. "Manfred, come back!" She raced out the main gate to follow Manfred as he was now hurrying to get away from her. ----- Grandpa Smurf saw that not only was the entire village fighting with each other, but so now were Empath and Polaris, with Polaris also having blood red eyes and so full of hate that he would wreck the village by pounding on his friend Empath, who was in vain trying to get Polaris to calm down. Grandpa Smurf realized that he couldn't do anything about Empath and Polaris, but there was something he could do to get the other Smurfs to calm down. "Times like these smurf for drastic measures," Grandpa Smurf said as he raced over to where Handy's fire engine was located and started unreeling the hose. With a flip of a switch to activate the smurfomatic water pump Handy had installed onto the fire engine, Grandpa Smurf hosed down the fighting Smurfs with as much water as he could pour out onto them before the fire engine's supply ran out. The Smurfs barely had time to shake the water off themselves when their fury rose up again. "It's that interfering old coot," Smurfette shouted. "Come on, let's smurf him," Handy said as the Smurfs got up on their feet and headed straight for Grandpa Smurf, ready to let him have it. Meanwhile, Empath could barely keep standing as Polaris relentlessly pummeled him and pounded down hard on him, realizing that any effort to try talking to Polaris was becoming ultimately useless. He was now lying in the wreckage of yet another Smurf house with Polaris ready to finish Empath off by pounding him with the village well that he tore out of the ground. "Remember, Polaris, that this smurf will always be your friend...and will always be your Smurf brother," Empath weakly said as he watched Polaris raise the well up over his head in preparation to deliver the final blow. Then suddenly there was an explosion in the sky as one of Cupid's love arrows sailed high over the village until it detonated above its center, releasing an overwhelming wave of love that made the Smurfs suddenly calm down with their eyes now becoming normal again. "Good shot, Cupid," Papa Smurf said, as he was watching from outside the village. "Not even I could miss a target that big," Cupid said, pleased with his efforts. The Smurfs all looked at each other in wonder as they felt their love for each other being restored by Cupid's love arrow. "Oh, what an incredible feeling," Smurfette said. "I'm starting to feel all smurfy again." "Holy hickory nuts, I'm feeling the same way myself," Nat said. Hefty and Duncan looked at each other. "Gutsy...I mean Duncan...you know all the things we've been smurfing to each other...I just want to say that...," Hefty said rather weakly. "You don't have to say anything, laddie," Duncan said as he hugged Hefty. "You'll always be my Smurf brother, and I will always smurf out for you." Brainy and Clumsy looked at each other. "Gosh, Brainy, I'm sorry for all the times that I smurfed in your way, and smurfed things that I shouldn't have smurfed to you, and...I'm just real sorry for being who I am to you," Clumsy said. "Oh, Clumsy, there's nothing you need to be sorry about with me...I mean, unless you really mean that you're sorry and all," Brainy said. "It's just that...I know how much you love me as a friend, it's just that I don't want to admit...how much I really love you." "Gosh, Brainy, I would smurf anything for you, no matter what," Clumsy said as he gave Brainy a big hug. "Okay...could you...please not...smurf me...so tightly?" Brainy tried to say between breaths. Weepy was all in tears as he talked to Grandpa Smurf. "And to think of what we were going to smurf to you, Grandpa, it just makes me really want to cry," he sobbed. "There, there now, my little Weepy, it's all right," Grandpa Smurf said. "I've smurfed through a lot worse, and I'd smurf through it again for the sake of all my grandsmurfs." Then Polaris came to join the Smurfs in the center of the village, carrying Empath in his arms. "Oh no!" Smurfette cried out as she and a few Smurfs gathered around Polaris to see Empath looking rather bruised and bleeding. "Tell me that the laddie is all right, Polaris," Duncan said as he looked at Empath. "He's barely functional, fellow Duncan," Polaris said, sounding rather mournful. "What happened to him and the village was all this one's fault." "You were just under the effect of black-heart spell there, youngster," Grandpa Smurf said comfortingly. "All your fellow Smurfs got carried away with smurfing one another when they were also under the same spell." "It's all right, Polaris," Smurfette said as she saw a tear coming from his eye. "We'll smurf good care of him and make sure that he is all better." "Come on there, laddie, let's smurf him to the infirmary so we can smurf him back to health," Duncan said to Polaris, who then carried Empath with him to the infirmary while the others watched. "I hate being smurfed under the black-heart spell," Grouchy said with a tear in his eye. ----- Empath's personal journal. Fortunately this smurf had managed to survive being nearly beaten to death by Polaris Psyche, and the village survived despite taking a good deal of damage that was inflicted upon it by both the Smurfs under the black-heart spell and by this smurf and Polaris. Smurfy Friendship Day was extended for a few more days until this smurf could make enough of a recovery to enjoy the festivities and to see Cupid have a happy birthday party that he could enjoy, although he didn't stay long enough to receive the present that Papa Smurf had made for him, the special pair of glasses. This smurf guesses that his job will always come first in his life, since love will always be something that the world is in need of. This smurf is disappointed to hear from Narrator that the reunion of Chlorhydris with her beloved Manfred didn't last, as his heart was pierced with the same black-heart arrows that had affected the Smurfs. This smurf feels a bit of sorrow for the old witch knowing that her heart has been broken once again, but only time will tell if she will again turn to making the world as cold-hearted as she was before the reunion took place. The only thing this smurf can do is prepare for any possible retaliation that the Smurfs might have to endure from her hand if she decides that she will blame us forever for breaking her heart. ----- Some days later, Empath was enjoying himself at Tapper's Tavern with Smurfette, Polaris, and Duncan sitting by him at the counter while they were talking with Tapper. "Empath, this one wants to make certain that you understand the depth of this one's regrets for ever hurting you almost to the point of death on Smurfy Friendship Day," Polaris said. "There's nothing that you need to apologize for, Polaris, because this smurf understands that it wasn't your intention to hurt this smurf," Empath said. "You were just under the black-heart arrow spell like everyone else at the time, and you couldn't help what you were feeling and doing when it was affecting you." "This one doesn't understand why this one still feels so guilty for having done such a thing to you in the first place, Empath," Polaris said. "Feeling guilty for hurting people we love the most is just part of what makes us Smurfs, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "But if it makes you feel smurfy about yourself, just know that you're among friends who will forgive you no matter what." "And if there's one thing about Smurfs, laddie, we will forgive you more than seventy times seven times, which is how much the Almighty says we should forgive others," Duncan said. Tapper laughed. "Seventy times seven times is just a figure of speech, my good Duncan, which means you never stop forgiving. But nevertheless, Polaris, Duncan is right in what he smurfs about us. Each one of us has our own faults and shortsmurfings, and strife will come not because we're from different cultures, but simply because each one of us is different. The only true way that we can smurf love for each other is to accept each other as being both different and the same." "I feel sorry for Chlorhydris that her heart's been broken once again," Smurfette said. "It's too bad that it smurfed only one small thing that would ruin the relationship that she once had with that Manfred the Magnificent." "You can't say that something like that wasn't smurfed to happen, since she's been smurfing to make the world as hateful as she is for so long, lassie," Duncan said. "I really don't wish to smurf so hard on her for what she had suffered, Duncan, but in the end she still will have to answer for what she had smurfed in her life, whether those things affected only herself or other people," Tapper said. "That may not sound very loving smurfing from the Almighty, but the way I see it, when you've rejected His love for so long, the only last loving thing He can smurf for you is to smurf you a fair judgment." "This smurf may not fully understand the love of the Almighty, but this smurf understands the love of the Smurfs enough to know that whatever happens, this is still this smurf's family and friends," Empath said. "And no matter what happens, Empath, we are still bound to each other as friends and brothers," Polaris said. "May I smurf a toast to Smurfy Friendship Day, that although it has passed, that the reason for it is what we will still celebrate every day of our lives together," Tapper said as he poured each Smurf a glass of sarsaparilla ale and Polaris a seltzer. "To Smurfy Friendship Day for one and all," they all said as they received and clinked their glasses together. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Prisoner Of Stone chapters